


Limerick 4

by FawkesyLady (Tarma), Havelocked



Series: Limericks For MyWitch25Days [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Limericks, M/M, MyWitch25Days2018, Naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/pseuds/FawkesyLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havelocked/pseuds/Havelocked
Summary: Written for  theMyWitch25Daysevent on LiveJournal, 2018. Will be ongoing through December 25th, and is hosted byToodleoo.There's still time for anyone who wants to head over and add in. Prompts can be filled as many times as we like.The idea is to write/draw/make presents forMyWitch. It is an opportunity to show appreciation!





	Limerick 4

  


 

 

Albus Dumbledore, history relates

Was intimate with Byron and Yeats

If they became stuck 

He’d give them a hard fuck

For the greater good, he dissimulates.

 

 


End file.
